Lighting devices based on solid state lighting (SSL) technology which have an antenna for wireless control of the solid state light sources are known in the art. The intensity and color of the emitted light may for example be controlled in this way. A lighting device of this type is disclosed in WO 2013014821 A1. That lighting device has an antenna that may be arranged inside or around a support member for a semiconductor light emitting element.
It is desirable to find ways to incorporate antennas into the designs of existing lighting devices without significant modifications so that the addition of unnecessary costs and complexity to the production process is avoided.
GB 2468612 discloses a vehicle mounted patch antenna apparatus. The apparatus has a ground conductor which is arranged on a substrate. An antenna element is positioned
US 2006/241816 discloses a lamp for a street lighting system, said lamp having a network element is arranged inside the fitting which is used for connecting lamp electrically or mechanically to a lamp socket. The network element communicates wirelessly with network element of another lamp.
US 2008/266834 discloses a device for wireless control of e.g. high intensity discharge type fluorescent lamp, has control interface coupled to electrode that is used as antenna for wireless control of lamp.
GB 481950 discloses an arrangement for feeding electric current from an alternating current supply source to a load device such as a lamp. The lamp comprises a radio receiver or transmitter and the supply source are coupled to said conductors over separate transformers situated at the base of the mast.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,465 discloses an antenna system having two vertical radiating aerials spaced apart and a screened horizontal feeder connected to high frequency apparatus extending between said two aerials and coupled thereto, of an electrical power supply circuit coupled to both said aerials.
US 20/13/136454 discloses a LED light source used for lighting apparatus installed on wall, has optical element that is connected to base, and is provided to cover light source plate, supporting frame and antenna unit of transceiver module